The Mole: Fact or fiction?
by KingBloo
Summary: 9 true contestants. 1 false mole. But who is that saboteur?


The Mole: fact or fiction?

Authors note: Some of the people reading this may not know what the mole is, I will describe it. The mole is a game show where players compete in challenges to win money for the team pot. However, there is a twist. One person, hired by the producers, will sabotage all their efforts. Why would the players want to know who the mole is? Because they will each take a test on whom the mole is at the end of each episode. And the player who gets the most questions wrong will be eliminated. When there are three people left a 20 question quiz will be taken on who the mole is. The winner gets the entire team pot, and the mole will be revealed. But until then, the mole is still unknown. So, who is the mole? …

A beautiful plain, for what the eye can see, never-ending. Rolling hills full of lush, fresh grass. Some sheep are nosily chewing on wheat that is growing all over.

"Hello, and welcome to the Satyr Plains! It doesn't exactly look like the place for a game full of deceit, tricksters and on whole heap of sabotage, does it? This angelic scene may be deceiving, but all in good time, you shall see this place is just one of many others to be more dangerous than it looks…"

A woman with golden-turquoise hair and long, flowing robes slowly stepped into the light of the sun, of which was baring down menacingly, almost as if daring anyone try to stop it.

"Hello, my name is Hera, Greek goddess of woman and marriage. Today, in The Elysian fields, we shall begin a game called "The Mole". Who is we, I hear you asking? "We" is the contestants. "I" am the host. And you, my dear viewers, have got the most complicated job. That is, to catch the Mole."

Hera moves back, her long robes trailing behind her and her hair glinting in the sun. A massive hole opens up from where Hera was standing just a few seconds ago. The black, gaping hole soon fills up with white, misty water. A black boat with skulls hanging off the sides cast a menacing glare, and their eye sockets glow, as if still filled with the life that inherited them long, long ago. A wizened old man in a black coat slowly steps out into the sunlight.

"Arrrgh, such brightness I have never seen for 400 years! 'Tis why I asked Hades to take me in, and give me a job as his loyal ferryman of the underworld."

"Are you ready to leave, Charon?..." Whispered the misty waters, words, seemingly impossibly, flowing from its mouth.

"The contestants had better get out first, don't you think, Lethe?" Replied Hera.

"Oops, yes, so sorry!" Said the water, its mists turning slightly red.

"Come out, come out, get out of my ferry, yer ruining the atmosphere!" grumbled Charon, trying to push out the contestants with his staff, of which was black, with a purple vine growing around it in spirals.

"You have no right to be so rude! I'm an angel of the highest order I'll have you know!" said an angel garbed in white. A small laurel crown rested on his head.

**NAME: PIT**

**SURNAME: AROW**

**OCCUPATION: SERVANT OF LADY PALUTENA**

**BIRTHDAY: MAY 22****ND **

**GAME: KID ICARUS: UPRISING**

"I don't flippin' care if yer Santa Claus, JUS' GET OUTTA' MA BOAT!"

The angel looked horrified, and shouted

"Don't bring Santa into this!" A lady then stepped out and patted the angel on the head.

"Pit, you're on T.V."

"Oh yeah, I forgot Lady Palutena!"

**NAME: LADY PALUTENA**

**SURNAME: N.A**

**OCCUPATION: GODDESS OF KINDNESS**

**BIRTHDAY: DECEMBER 4****TH**

**GAME: KID ICARUS: UPRISING**

The two walked over to where Hera was standing, and she beckoned them to get into a waiting limo. Meanwhile, another person was stepping out of the dusty boat, brushing her dress with a pretty pink fan.

"Oh my, surely I do not look fit to appear on national television!"

**NAME: PSYCHE**

**SURNAME: SOWEL**

**OCCUPATION: GODDESS OF THE SOUL**

**BIRTHDAY: FEBRURARY 13****TH**

**GAME: VARIOUS MYTHOLOGY GAMES**

"Awwww, go on, you look fine Psychy!" replied the next person to get out of the boat. She was wearing a steel helmet and carrying a spear. Her clothes resembled robes, unlike Psyche's pink dress.

"Dear Athena, please refrain from calling me "Psychy", it makes me sound so immature!"

"Awwww, come on!"

**NAME: ATHENA**

**SURNAME: WHIZDOME**

**OCCUPATION: GODDESS OF WISDOM AND BATTLE STRATAGIES**

**BIRTHDAY: JUNE 8****TH**

**GAME: VARIOUS MYTHOLGY GAMES**

"You two can come into this limo and wait for further instructions" commanded Hera. The two meekly followed her. A white, floating ball-shaped creature slowly floated out of the boat.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH-cough, hack HACK HACK!"

**NAME: KING BOO**

**SURNAME: N.A**

**OCCUPATION: KING**

**BIRTHDAY: OCTOBER 6****TH**

**GAME: LUIGI'S MANSION**

"Darn whooping cough" muttered King Boo.

"Your medicine, King" said an orange ghost, with white eyes and a white mouth. His body was transparent, and you could see his large brain.

**NAME: THE BRAIN**

**SURNAME: INTELEJENT**

**OCCUPATION: PIANO PLAYER**

**BIRTHDAY: NOVEMBER 27****TH**

**GAME: LUIGI'S MANSION 2**

King Boo and The Brain were quickly ushered into the same limo that everyone else was in. Out next was a wisp-like woman, and she was extremely pale.

"How graced am I to be here? Honestly, not very much. Especially with such a hag Mole host "

**NAME: CLAIRE**

**SURNAME: LILACY**

**OCCUPATION: N.A**

**BIRTHDAY: APRIL FIRST**

**GAME: PROFESSOR LAYTON AND THE LOST FUTURE**

"Ahahahahaha! That was what I was going to say!"

A woman wearing a red dress stepped out of the boat. Her hair was white and curly.

**NAME: ANGELA**

**SURNAME: WHITE**

**OCCUPATION: MAYORESS**

**BIRTHDAY: OCTOBER 24**

**GAME: PROFESSOR LAYTON AND THE MIRACLE MASK**

"You know the drill, into the limo" Hera muttered.

"What's up with this limo?" Claire asked. The question appeared to fall on shut ears, as Hera didn't reply.

The final two stepped out of the boat, a man made out of blocks, wearing a blue cap, and a purple bat with a body, and garbed with black cloth.

**NAME: "BOSS" BRITTLE**

**LAST NAME: N.A**

**OCCUPATION: MUSHRISE PARK MANAGER**

**BIRTHDAY: JANUARY 17****TH**

**GAME: MARIO AND LUIGI: DREAM TEAM BROS**

**NAME: ANTASMA**

**LAST NAME: KNITEMAIR**

**OCCUPATION: N.A**

**BIRTHDAY: DECEMBER 15****TH**

**GAME: MARIO AND LUIGI: DREAM TEAM BROS**

"Well, that's everyone." Hera sighed, as if watching someone win the lotto, while you get 5 dollars.

"Ok. Well, contestants, your first challenge is here."

**Challenge 1: Underworld drive**

"It's a simple escape game; 10 contestants in a limo driving to the underworld. 20000 coins up for grabs. 2000 coins for each contestant out of the limo, with their luggage, and nothing of theirs in the limo. Let me elaborate. There is a massive puzzle in the limo. If you solve it before the first stop, three people can get out with their luggage. Then, those of you remaining, will get into another limo, containing another puzzle. Get to the station after solving the puzzle, and let another three out. It's exactly the same for the last stop, except four people get out. The catch is… If you're still in the limo when it gets to the underworld, your luggage: burnt. But, also, you will receive a minus one for the first termination." This was the equivalent of dropping a bomb on the players. Even Boss Brickle's voice shook a he asked a vital question.  
"OY, when's this 'ere challenge starting?"

"Now." Hera slammed the limo door shut, and it drove off without a word.

**After my first mole story bombing, this is my revival, and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Here's a little tibit of info from me: (in this episode)**

**Favourite: Brickle**

**Least favourite: Claire**

**Total cash available: so far, 20000.**

**No mole hunting required… (yet)**


End file.
